What's Your Addiction?
by thelegendofappa
Summary: He was intoxicating. Forbidden. Addicting. And Korra didn't know how to quit him.
1. Chapter 1

They met up in the alleyway at midnight. They always did.

Korra was waiting for him, wearing her parka hood over her eyes, leaning against the grimy wall of the alley. Her heart was racing frantically, beating a tattoo against her ribcage. With a pang of hurt, she realized that tonight he might not come. Maybe that would be best. If he just didn't come. Then Korra would have to quit this drug, cold-turkey.

But the rattle of a tin can and the rustle of fabric emerged from the dead silence of the night, and Korra released the breath she had been unconsciously holding. Mako emerged out of the shadows, donned in his Equalist uniform, a smirk on his lips.

"You came." Korra breathed, automatically moving towards him to press a kiss to his jaw.

"You waited." he replied in a smooth voice that made her melt, holding her cheek with his warm palm and kissing her fully on the mouth.

"I'll always wait."

Korra pushed him against the wall behind him, leaning against him lightly as she gripped the material of his uniform, bringing him even closer to her.

Neither of them knew how it started, these secret rendezvous every night. But once they had a taste of the other, they couldn't stop. Korra needed to see him everyday to function properly. It was scary how dependent she was on him, on _this_. The adrenaline rush she got sneaking off in the middle of the night to meet up with her forbidden fixation. When it was daylight, she would play the part of the fierce Avatar, determined to do anything to save her city from Amon and the Equalists.

And it was true. Mostly.

But _this_ Equalist, this boy who could make her knees weak without any certain effort, was different. She couldn't control herself around him. He was intoxicating. Mysterious. _Addicting_.

But Korra knew this was wrong; meeting up with him in the dead of the night. He was the enemy. She was the Avatar. _This shouldn't be happening. _

But suddenly her back was pressed up against the wall and Mako was gently biting and sucking on her pulse point at her neck and all coherent thought was pushed from her brain.

_Wrong, wrong, wrong,_ her mind screamed at her. But her sinful flesh sang a different song. His burning hands traveled up and down her sides and her hands fisted in his dark hair. She brought her lips to him, biting and kissing his lower one. His poison rushed through her blood, affecting her brain, her limbs, and her traitorous heart which beat so loudly that all of Republic City must have been able to hear it.

Somehow her parka came off. And his Equalist jacket, revealing the hard planes of his chest. She ran her fingers over his muscles, reveling in the feel. Mako groaned into her mouth, lifting up the edge of her tank top and skimming his fingers over the bit of skin he found. Korra unconsciously hooked her leg around his waist as he held her thigh with one of his large hands.

The secret lovers continued touching, feeling, and whispering sweet nothings that they wouldn't dare utter when the sun was up. They exchanged breaths and kisses like there was no tomorrow. And considering the war in the city, there might not be.

Once they were done, Korra found her discarded parka on the ground and Mako put his jacket back on. But suddenly, Korra's azure eyes filled with tears, and she leaned against the wall as they streamed freely down her face.

Mako looked at her alarmed. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, wiping away the hot tears as they rolled down her face. Korra gave him a miserable look, a sob building in her throat.

"What's _wrong_? _This_ is wrong, Mako! We can't keep doing this," she whispered, holding her head in her hands. "_I_ can't keep doing this." A crease appeared between Mako's eyebrows as he held the distressed Avatar, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"It's going to be okay," Mako murmured soothingly as he rubbed circles into her lower back. "We'll find a way." Korra pulled away from him to look him in the eyes.

"Why can't you just leave the Equalists?" Korra pleaded. Mako frowned.

"You can never leave the Equalists, Korra." Mako informed her darkly. "And even if I could, you know I can't. I have a brother I need to take care of. Amon offered him protection, and I can't risk that." Korra sighed, throwing her arms around his shoulders and reaching up to kiss him chastely on the lips.

"Then what's going to happen to us?" Korra whispered, gazing in his complex, golden eyes. Mako looked away, the premature lines in his young face becoming more prominent.

"I don't know." He spoke honestly, pressing a kiss to Korra's temple that made her shiver. She reluctantly pulled away from Mako, drawing her hood and turning her back on him.

"Goodbye, Korra." he murmured into the cool air of the night, his yellow eyes made all the more intense from the darkness of the alley.

"See you tomorrow, Cool Guy." Korra muttered as she forced her legs to walk away from Mako, knowing that she would never be able to walk away from him forever.

Because he was a poison, a drug, an addiction. And she was hooked.

_((Equalist!Makorra. Because I can.))_


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Korra dragged herself from her bedroom at Air Temple Island to eat breakfast. Dark circles hung under her eyes and her entire face sagged. Sneaking out in the middle of the night took a lot out of you, she realized. The first couple of nights had been okay, but in between airbending training and Tarrlok's task force, she was seriously drained.

Korra arrived at the kitchen table, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Tenzin and his family were sitting down to breakfast. She wordlessly took a seat next to Ikki and ate without any real thought as to what she was putting in her mouth.

Since she had taken her seat, Tenzin had been giving Korra a strange look. She noticed, but decided to keep her head down, not really wanting to answer any of his questions. Pema nervously glanced between her husband and Korra, aware of the obvious tension between them. It was Ikki who spoke up.

"Korra, why are you so quiet? Did you sleep last night? You look tired. Why aren't you-" Korra held up her hand, cutting the young airbender off.

"I'm fine, Ikki." She assured her, trying her best to smile convincingly. "Really." Tenzin narrowed his eyes at her.

"Korra, are you sure?" Her airbending master queried, worry evident in his voice. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately." Korra set her chopsticks down, sighing.

"I'm fine." she repeated, not sure if she actually was. "I'm just kind of tired from Tarrlok's task force." A crease appeared on Tenzin's forehead.

"I knew it was a bad idea for you to join Tarrlok." Tenzin grumbled. "I need to tell him that he can't force you into this. It's too dangerous for someone your age." Korra glared at him, her hands curling into fists underneath the table.

"I'm not a _child_, Tenzin." Korra spat, anger moving into her words. "I'm the Avatar. I have a duty to my people." Tenzin exhaled deeply, setting down his chopsticks.

"Korra; you're spreading yourself too thin. You're wearing yourself out and it isn't healthy." Tenzin spoke in a voice that was calm and filled with concern, but it only served to make Korra angry.

Korra glanced down at her plate, realizing that she wasn't hungry anymore. She turned to Pema. "May I be excused?" Tenzin opened his mouth as if to stop her, but Pema placed a hand on his arm. She nodded silently, her eyes shining with worry.

"No airbending practice today." Tenzin instructed in a defeated tone of voice. Korra stood up and turned to leave the dining room.

"Korra," Pema spoke in a soft voice. Korra paused. "You know that if you ever need to talk, I'm always here."

"Yeah, I know." Korra mumbled, leaving the dining room. But this was something she couldn't tell anyone, not even good-natured Pema. Korra was a traitor to Republic City, and if anyone found out about her and Mako…she didn't want to think about it.

Korra found herself in the courtyard. The sun was warm and inviting on her skin. She decided that she might as well meditate. Maybe that's what she needed, to clear her mind of Mako.

She sat with her legs crossed in the meditation position and filled her lungs with fresh air. She pushed all thoughts of Mako from her mind. For a while, it worked. Nothing except the act of inhaling and exhaling air from her lungs was present in her mind.

She breathed in the faint wisp of smoke from one of the incense pots. Smoke. That's what Mako's jacket had smelled like last night, probably from a piece of it being singed with an Equalist glove. His scent was all smoke and warmth. Images of last night flashed in Korra's mind; Mako's jet black hair, his intense yellow eyes, and Korra's hands running up and down his bare chest-

Korra's eyes shot open and she groaned, resting her elbows on her knees and holding her head in her hands. This whole clearing-her-mind thing wasn't working at all. She _needed_ him. She needed him everyday, and when she wasn't with him, it drove her _crazy_. This wasn't healthy. This wasn't right.

Mako was affecting her badly, she realized. He made her feel happy and angry and free and trapped all at once. Korra didn't know how much longer she could go on like this. Did she do this to him too? When he went back to the Equalists, did the thought of her make him crazy? She hoped it did, otherwise Korra would just feel stupid.

She leaned back, lying down on the cobble stone of the courtyard. Korra threw her arm over her eyes, sighing in frustration. She loved him, but she hated him at the same time. Did that even make sense? Korra decided that she had too much of a headache to care anymore.

Hours later, Korra was crouched low in the back of a bouncing truck, along with other members of Tarrlok's task force. They were all donned in the same uniform. The Water Tribe councilman was crouched next to her. He gave Korra a smile that she knew was meant to be comforting, but it came off as creepy.

As the truck rumbled to a stop, Tarrlok raised his hand and silently signaled to the rest of the team to jump out of the truck bed. They did, Korra coming out last. The team gathered around the low window that revealed the basement of a book store.

Korra moved to the front of the group to lean down and peer through the ground-level window. Masked Equalists wielding kali sticks demonstrated attack moves and chi-blocking to, what appeared to be, ordinary citizens. Korra narrowed her eyes, following Tarrlok's lead as she summoned a floating stream of water from a nearby water source that one of the task force members had opened.

Everyone held their breaths. Korra glanced at Tarrlok, waiting for his signal. His blue eyes had turned hard and were narrowed, focusing on the Equalist training base. He held up three fingers. He lowered one. Then another.

And as he lowered the third, he, Korra, and the other waterbenders on their team flooded the basement. Korra heard the screams of startled Equalists and the crack of broken glass as she swung her lower body through the window and landed on her feet. She manipulated the water to snake around the chi-blockers wrists and pinned them to the wall by turning their watery bonds to ice. Tarrlok and the rest of the team were busy subduing the chi-blockers in training.

But out of the corner of Korra's eye, she spotted a tall Equalist open one of the side doors and slip through. Another Equalist came at her, his kali sticks sparking with electricity. Korra earthbended a piece of the ground in his path so that he tripped. She dashed towards the door, her sights set on the runaway Equalist.

"I'm going after him!" Korra shouted above the din to Tarrlok. He gave her a look and a terse nod before going back to fighting off chi-blockers.

Korra sprinted down the hallway, pumping her arms and legs to overtake the Equalist. The masked chi-blocker glanced back, but in his slight pause, Korra launched herself at him. She pinned him to the ground by sitting on his chest and holding down his arms with her knees. Korra summoned the earth beneath them to lock around his wrists.

But during the struggle, the Equalist's glowing green goggles came off, revealing a pair of honey gold eyes. Korra's heart stopped. _It couldn't be…_

She lifted her shaking hand as she ripped off the mask.

It was Mako.

He was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide. Korra gasped, sliding off his chest and backing away from him. Mako's eyes were pleading.

"Korra," He breathed. "I'm so sorry." Korra just stared at him in disbelief. Logically, she knew that he was an Equalist, and that he did bad things, but seeing him _here_, with people that she was meant to arrest, suddenly made everything much more real. Korra glared at him, through she was only angry at herself.

"I'm sorry too." She muttered, releasing him from his bonds. Mako sat up, rubbing his wrists and crawling towards her on the ground. He pressed a kiss to her lips that she did not return.

"Korra," he whispered painfully. "I love you." Korra looked at him, her expression cold and her eyes like ice.

"I love you too," Korra spoke in a low voice. "That's why you need to get out of here." Mako blinked, confused.

"But aren't you going to-"

"_Leave_!" Korra hissed, standing up quickly. "Tarrlok will have no mercy on you. You'll spend the rest of your life in prison. He _despises_ you," She paused, looking him up and down. "Like I should." Mako's eyes flashed with something she couldn't detect. Love? Remorse? Hurt? He picked up his mask and goggles from the floor.

"I love you," He whispered, brushing his lips against her forehead. "Meet me in the alley tonight?"

Korra turned her head, twisting away from him. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Mako sighed. He donned his mask and goggles before taking off down the hallway, his footsteps echoing faintly.

Korra sighed. tears stinging her eyes. Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to fall in love the enemy? She could only blame her stupid heart, and its constant thirst for whatever it wanted.

But she could never be apart from him. They kept coming together like magnets. He was dangerous and seductive and deadly, like poison. And for some reason, Korra kept taking the needle and injecting him into her blood.

Korra's thoughts drifted to meeting him tonight. The thought both excited and filled her with dread. She loved him, she really did, but the fact of the matter was the she was the Avatar, and he was an Equalist. Korra wasn't sure if there was a way for them to be together without all of _this_. She wondered if this was taking as much a toll on him as it was on her.

Tarrlok's footsteps sounded from behind her. She turned around to see the councilman, his ponytails slipping out of their ties and his dark skin gleaming with sweat.

"Did you get him?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Korra shook her head, gazing down the dark, empty hallway.

"No." She answered, turning around and heading back to the basement. "He got away."

"That's a shame." Tarrlok frowned and shook his head in disappointment.

"Yeah," Korra muttered bitterly. "It's a shame."

_((Sorry, no steamy equalist!makorra makeout session. But there will be more of that next chapter. I really wanted to explore Korra's feelings and the toll this secret relationship was taking on her. I didn't intend for this to be a chapter fic, but a bunch of people requested it. The title for the original one-shot doesn't really fit in with the whole plot, but whatever. It's catchy and I like it. Hope you guys enjoyed it!))_


	3. Chapter 3

Mako waited silently in the familiar alleyway, dressed in his Equalist gear with his head hung low. After the raid in Dragon Flats, he had fled to the roof of an abandoned building, not ready to face Amon after escaping the bookstore basement. He decided to wait for Korra, even though he wasn't sure if he was ready to face her either. He had hurt her, and he wasn't sure if she would want to continue these late night escapades with him anymore. Even though it would kill him, he could understand why. This was taking a toll on her, and Mako had to admit that it was getting hard for him too.

Finally, Mako spotted a familiar figure moving towards him. He lifted his hood and, despite everything that was going on, the sight of her made his heart swell and hurt. In a good way.

"Hey City Boy." Korra whispered into the brisk night air, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down so that their lips met. Mako snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her back, his heart beating fast enough that he was sure Korra could feel it in her own chest. When they pulled apart, Mako looked at her, a crease of confusion between his brows.

"Aren't you mad at me?" He asked. Korra shook her head, weariness evident in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault what happened tonight. Anyways, I can't be mad at you for very long." she confessed, giving a sad smile. "I'm just mad at our circumstances."

Mako sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "Me too." They stayed like that for a while, sinking in silence and breathing each other's breaths. Mako wished that they could do this all the time, without the worry of who would see or if they would get caught.

But Mako heard the rustle of trash and the sound of indistinct voices and he separated from Korra, pushing her back against the wall. She opened her mouth to protest, but he raised a finger to her lips, signaling for her to be quiet. He pressed his back to the wall of the alley as a group of loud, rowdy men passed them. Mako saw Korra's nose wrinkle as the smell of alcohol invaded her nostrils. They waited a couple of seconds, hiding in the shadows until the drunk men passed. Mako released a tense breath.

"We need to go somewhere else," Mako said, glancing around warily. Korra placed her hands on her hips an gave him a look. "Where do you suggest, Mr. Hat Trick?" she queried, raising her eyebrows at him. Mako grinned as an idea came to him.

"I know the perfect place." he promised, taking her hand. Korra grinned at him, her blue eyes sparkling as Mako led her down the moonlit street. They passed dark, empty buildings and a few thugs, who (thanks the spirits) didn't recognize Korra or take note of Mako's Equalist gear. Mako sped up his pace and Korra quickened hers to match his long stride.

Finally, the two of them arrived at seemingly abandoned building that had a deteriorating sign that read "motel". Korra stopped in front of the establishment, giving Mako a questioning look. He just chuckled and pulled her inside. "Come on."

They entered the lobby of the motel, which smelled strongly of rust and mold. The lobby floor was covered with an antique rug. Plush chairs surrounded a small coffee table. A phone hung from the wall behind the lobby desk. Various hallways and doors lead to different rooms in the motel.

Mako watched Korra's eyes widen at the sight, though it wasn't much to behold. But Mako was amazed at how intact it had remained all these years. Judging from the overly retro furniture and decorations, this motel must have been here when Republic City had first been built. The check-in desk, the lobby, and the rugs were all merely faded with a light coating of dust. Korra sneezed.

"What is this place?" she breathed, taking everything in. Mako shrugged, wrapping an arm around her waist. "An abandoned motel that closed down ages ago. Me and Bo used to live here for a while. Before Amon found us." His voice took a bitter note at the end.

Korra nodded, slowly drifting towards one of the doors and opening it. Mako followed behind her as they entered a plain bedroom with white, slightly yellow, walls and a full size bed. Only basic furniture were pushed against the walls and it was void of windows. Korra moved towards the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress, smoothing her palm against the sheets. Mako stood in the doorway, watching her.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, genuinely curious. Korra looked up at him, her lips pressed into a thin line and her eyes narrowed.

"Why did you become an Equalist?" Korra whispered, her tone biting and accusing. Mako averted his gaze to the ground, wanting very badly to avoid this topic, but knowing that she had to find out sooner or later. He walked to the bed and took a seat beside her as the springs creaked under his weight. Mako took a deep breath and looked into her startlingly blue eyes, which had become cold and hard, like ice.

"Do you really want to know?" Mako questioned, giving her a dark look. Korra nodded determinedly. Mako exhaled deeply, digging through long suppressed memories.

"When I was eight, my parents were killed by a firebender," he began in a low voice. "It was shortly after and Bolin and I discovered that we could bend. Bolin was an earthbender and I was a firebender. Our parents were non-benders." Mako paused, his eyes becoming hard. Korra's eyes widened at this new information, but she remained silent.

"Suddenly, we were out on our own and, for a while, I hated my firebending and what it had done to the world. What it had done to _me_." He sighed, glancing at Korra to see her eyes shining with sympathy. "Anyways, I did some work for a couple of bending Triads for us to get by. It was hard work, but It was what needed to be done so me and Bolin could have a life. But one day, Lightning Bolt Zolt asked us to run some numbers for him. It wasn't a big deal. Just another job.

"But when we arrived at the warehouse, the Equalists attacked." Mako's mind flooded with memories of glowing green eyes, Bolin's terrified face, and his own panic that was like an iron grip around his chest.

"Amon assumed everyone present was part of the Triple Threat Triad. He took our bending away." Korra gasped. Mako shut his eyes tightly, trying to fight off images he'd rather forget.

"Bolin was ten and I was twelve. I hated my firebending, but it was devastating to lose it. I felt like a part of my identity had been stolen from me. I didn't know how I could keep me and Bolin safe anymore. But Amon offered me an escape. He offered me and Bolin a place in his Equalist revolution and protection from life on the streets." Mako exhaled, trying to lift a dead weight off his chest. "I agreed. It was the only way out. And the thought that I could help bring justice to non-benders like my parents was…attractive. Even though I used to be a firebender, I despised benders for what they had done to the world. To _me_." Mako sighed, holding his head in his hands.

"And I've been working with Amon ever since." He finished, staring at the wall in front of him with a numb look in his eyes. Korra gazed at him, her head tilted to the side like she was considering something.

"But now?" Korra whispered. Mako turned his head looked at her, her eyes a kaleidoscopic of emotions.

"But now everything's changed. I met _you_." Mako gave her a half-smile, moving closer and cupping her face with his palm. Korra leaned into his touch. "I realized that not all benders are like the ones who killed my parents."

Korra smiled gently. "But what are you going to do now?" She questioned, worry in her voice. Mako sighed, the hard lines in his face becoming clearer.

"I don't know. I want to leave the Equalists, but I can't put Bolin in that kind of danger." Mako shuddered, removing his hand from her face. "There's no telling what Amon would do to him."

"What if I helped you leave?" Korra suggested, clearly desperate to find a way. Mako laughed bitterly. "Even if you did, I would be arrested for what I've done. You said it yourself; Tarrlok and the Council will have no mercy on me." Korra slumped her shoulders in discouragement, a wrinkle of thought between her brows. He leaned towards her, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Hey," he muttered, his amber eyes distant. "You wore your hair down." Korra looked up, startled from her thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah. I guess I did." Korra mumbled as she watched Mako play with her hair like it was some fascinating toy. Mako smoothed the brown tresses through his fingers, temporarily clearing his mind of his dilemma. His heart ached for a place where he could be with Korra without fear. He wished that they didn't have to be on opposing sides of a war. Maybe in a different life, they might have been together without a revolution being in the way. Maybe if Amon didn't exist, he wouldn't be in the position he was in now.

But suddenly, Korra's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Mako!" She shrieked, grabbing the front of his shirt and bringing him close to her face. Mako's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, warily eyeing Korra.

"What?" He asked, thoroughly confused and mildly concerned for her mental state.

"What if _we_ take down Amon?" Korra suggested, nearly bouncing up and down on the bed with barely contained glee. Mako placed his hands on Korra's shoulders, attempting to calm her down.

"_But_," Mako spoke, running his fingers through his hair. "There is the slight problem of finding a way to defeat a terrorist." Korra sighed, releasing Mako's now-wrinkled shirt from her grip. Her face quickly became serious.

"Mako," She spoke in a low voice, staring at him intensely. "You don't understand what it's like for civilians out there. Non-benders are scared. Benders are terrified. People in power are getting paranoid and are making rash decisions." She sighed, looking down at her lap. "This city is supposed to be the center of peace and unity in the world, but it's not. It's _chaos_. I'm the Avatar. I'm supposed to prevent this from happening. It's all my fault."

Korra was visibly tense and worried, and it made Mako angry. Angry that the burden of an entire world was placed upon her shoulders when she was only human. It wasn't fair.

But then he remembered that he was also part of the problem she faced, which made him feel like the traitor he was. Mako wrapped her in an embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"It's not your fault Korra," He murmured into her hair. "You're only one person. You can't do everything by yourself." Korra pulled away from him to look him in the eyes.

"Then help me defeat Amon. _Please_." Korra added once Mako's opened his mouth to object. Mako leaned back on the bed and threw an arm over his eyes.

"_Korra_," He groaned. "It's a lot more complicated than that. We can't just waltz into the Equalist base and place Amon under arrest."

Korra rolled her eyes. "I _know_ that Mako. But I think that if we work together, we could do it." It was hard not to believe her. She was practically glowing with conviction and her lips were set into a determined line.

But something inside him was holding him back. Was it fear? Loyalty to Amon? Concern what would happen to Bolin?

Mako exhaled deeply, propping himself up on one elbow. "Korra, we can't-" But she cut him off by straddling his lap and pushing him back down on the bed.

"_Mako_." Korra spoke in a firm voice. "You can't pretend that what you're doing is right. Even if you don't believe in Amon anymore, sitting back and doing nothing is just as bad. This city is going to be torn apart if we don't do something about it."

Mako was immediately filled with guilt at her words. His first reaction was to shrug it off, but he knew she was speaking nothing but truth. She had him pinned; both figuratively and literally.

"Okay," he began tentatively. "Let's say I did agree to this. What's your plan?" Korra grinned mischievously and leaned down closer to him until their lips were only inches apart.

"_Mutiny_." She whispered. Then she proceeded to convey to him her entire plan which was detailed, risky and highly dangerous. Mako was impressed. Korra was usually one for afterthought, but this plan was nearly fool-proof. It left no room for fault. But it had to be executed perfectly, or everything would fall apart and come crashing down on their heads with severe consequences for the both of them.

Mako gave her a smirk that matched her own. "Okay. I'm in."

Korra's smiled from ear to ear and kissed him full on the lips. He reached up with one hand to tangle in her hair. She was laying flush against him and her lips were feverish against his own. If they were successful tomorrow, he could have this with her forever. The thought filled him with hope that tomorrow would work out.

They pulled apart for air and Korra was radiating happiness. As Mako looked into her impossibly blue eyes, he honestly believed that everything was going to work out between them. His chest was aching with everything he wanted to say to her. Mako knew that this had just started out as a fling, but he had grown to care for Korra deeply. He had never felt this way about anybody in his life, save for Bolin. He wanted her to know that she had changed him. He wanted her to know that…

"I love you." He breathed, knowing that this confession meant more than all the other "I love you"s they had whispered in the heat of the moment in the dead of night, or even in basement when she had spared him. Mako wanted her to know that he wanted her now and forever. Even after Amon was gone and the anti-bending revolution over.

Korra's eyes widened and she was silent. Immediately, Mako's face burned with embarrassment. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _What if she didn't feel the same way? What if he was rushing things? What if this was really just a fling to her? Maybe she just needed him to defeat Amon and would happily give him up to the police after she got what she needed. He held his breath as he waited for her rejection, or her disgusted reaction as she fled the motel.

But she did neither. Instead she smiled, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"I love you too." She confessed, almost shyly. Mako released the tense breath he had been holding and laughed nervously. Korra laughed shakily, quite unlike her usual confident self.

"That's…good." Mako stated lamely. Korra giggled and kissed him again. Not totally sure of what he was doing, Mako flipped them over so that he was hovering over her. He leaned down to kiss her deeply and she kissed him back with equal passion. Korra hooked her legs around his waist and Mako's heart started beating so fast that he was afraid it might burst.

And somehow Mako wasn't wearing his shirt anymore and his hands were under her tank top, running his fingers over the smooth, brown skin of her stomach. Korra's eyes were half-closed as she planted kisses over the skin of his neck, trembling with anticipation.

They crawled under the sheets and kicked off their clothes. Somehow the sweet kiss that Korra had initiated before had turned into something much deeper. It was all burning skin, breathless pants and wandering hands. His muscles trembled and his mind buzzed with pleasure as Korra moaned his name. Her voice sent shivers down his spine as he gently bit down on the pulse point of her neck.

In the back of his mind, something warned him that their actions tonight could have repercussions in the morning, but he didn't care about that right now. All he cared about was her. _Korra_. The name reverberated in his brain like a beautiful hymn. He didn't even remember his own name at the moment. He didn't want to.

They both finished, collapsing as a tangle of sweaty limbs, breathing heavily. Mako glanced up at her face to see her eyelids sleepily drifting close over her ocean blue eyes, her lips set in a satisfied smirk. Mako grinned and adjusted his position so that he was laying behind her with his arm thrown over her waist and his chin in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"Goodnight," He murmured into her hair as he felt her breathing slowing down. She mumbled something that sounded like his name, and fell asleep. Mako could feel his own exhaustion coming over him, and he gave into fatigue.

A couple of hours later as the faintest rays of sunrise were peeking over the horizon, Mako felt Korra slip from his embrace and gather her clothes haphazardly thrown around the room. He watched her with sleepy eyes as she quickly dressed. Korra pulled the hood of her parka over her head and whispered "I love you," into his ear, tickling the hairs on his neck. She left like a dream and Mako sighed. The bed felt cold and empty without her. He drifted off to sleep again for another hour or so, his dreams colored with Korra's face. Occasionally Amon's terrifying mask appeared in his mind's eye.

Eventually, Mako pulled himself out of the bed located his clothes strewn around the bedroom. Once he was dressed, he left the motel and stepped into the dewy morning hair. Glancing at the skyline, he saw that he didn't have much time left until his fellow Equalists woke up and took note of his absence. With the remaining time of dusk he had left, Mako soundlessly sprinted towards the Dragon Flats borough. He turned a corner and reached the street where the manhole was. He grunted as he lifted the heavy circle. He glanced around, but the streets were deserted.

Mako pushed the manhole cove aside and sat on the edge of the opening. He sighed, looking up at the dark sky with streaks of daylight. He was tired of this double life. But if tonight's plan worked out, this would be the last time he would have to lie and pretend to be allies with Amon. An uncontrollable grin spread across his face as he thought of Korra.

Mako swung his legs down the manhole and descended into darkness, the thought of her filling him with strength, like a secret weapon.

_((Meh, this chapter definitely isn't my best work. I'm really repetitive, sorry. BUT THERE IT IS. THERE IS THE SMUT YOU WANTED. ARE YOU HAPPY, GEEZ. I can't believe i just did that. But this chapter took literally forever and a day to write so I hope you guys are satisfied until chapter 4. Mako's point of view was really fun to write, because he is a lot more complex than Korra. I hope I answered some of the questions you guys had, and I hope you enjoyed it.))_


	4. Chapter 4

Mako strode through the subterranean passages below Republic City, working his way back to the Equalist base through the maze of tunnels. The slow drip of water from broken pipes and the scurrying of sewer elephant-rats were the only sounds. Following familiar graffiti on the walls, Mako took a couple of turns before he arrived at a set of heavy metal doors.

Mako slipped on his Equalist glove and pressed the palm of it to a panel on the wall. A terse _beep_signaled his admittance. The doors swung open, revealing a hollowed out cavern. A stage with a podium was set at the front, but the rest of the space was empty. This was the main room that was used for Amon's announcements and rallies. There were doors along the walls, leading off to other parts of the underground hideout.

Mako entered one of the doors on the left that led to the west wing of the living quarters. He set foot in a wide hallway lined with doors to various bedrooms. He heard the sounds of people awakening and preparing for the day, so he quickened his pace, not wanting to be caught. Spending the night with Korra had placed his return to the Equalist hideout dangerously close to sunrise. But, he thought with a smile, it had been completely worth it.

He spotted the door that led to the room he shared with Bolin. He reached out to turn the door knob, but he felt the eerie sensation that he wasn't alone anymore.

Mako spun around to stand face to face with the indifferent, but terrifying, mask of Amon.

Mako swallowed the scream rising in his throat. He hurriedly replaced his fearful expression with one of calm. Mako raised his eyebrows, like he was merely surprised.

"Hello, Amon sir. I wasn't aware that you were up at this hour." Amon took a step towards him, forcing Mako to back into the door.

"I could say the same about you." The masked man spoke in a low, smooth voice, laced with malice. Mako gulped. It wasn't that he didn't have many encounters with Amon; Mako was his right hand man, save for Lieutenant. But now he had something to hide. He had fallen in love with Public Enemy #1. Mako fidgeted anxiously under Amon's impassive gaze. He swore that Amon could see straight through him, reading him like an open book.

"I was just about to retire to my room after, er, taking the night shift. You know, checking the perimeter." Mako lied, cursing himself for stuttering. Amon tilted his head to the side.

"Really? Because I wasn't aware that we held a night shift." Amon said with a dangerous edge to his voice. Mako's blood ran cold. He searched his mind frantically for another falsehood.

"I was just doing some…extra reconnaissance. You can never be too careful." Mako spoke the deceit with ease, hoping that Amon would accept it and leave him alone. Amon nodded slowly.

"Very well. It never hurt to be careful." Amon agreed. Mako mentally thanked the spirits as Amon turned away from him, padding silently down the hallway. Mako reached to open the door, but Amon stopped in his tracks, turning his head to glance at Mako over his shoulder.

"And Mako? If I were you, I would be _very_ careful and rethink the decisions you are about to make. They may cost you dearly." Amon's threatening words hung in the air, chilling Mako to the bone. He didn't breathe until he was sure that Amon was at least a hundred yards down the hallway.

Mako turned the doorknob to his bedroom so quickly that he was afraid he might sprain his wrist. He tried to control his panicked breathing because the sound of it might wake up Bolin, who was sleeping soundly in his bottom bunk.

He knew. _He knew. _

Mako paced across the room, unable to sit down, unable to sleep. Up until the point where he met Korra, Mako had viewed Amon as a guardian. Someone who had selflessly taken him and Bolin in. But now he was someone to be feared; an enemy.

Mako looked at Bolin's sleeping form, his chest rising and falling gently. He thought about the potential danger he was putting Bolin in if he didn't abide by Amon's warning. But he realized that Korra was right. This wasn't just about them anymore. It was about the city and, potentially, the world.

Mako's pacing accidentally lead him into stubbing his toe on a chair leg. Sharp pain greeted him and he cursed loudly. Bolin's sleepy eyes cracked open from under the covers, gazing at Mako sleepily.

"Mako?" Bolin mumbled, sounding child-like. "What are you doing up so early?" Mako instantly wiped his face of any previous emotion, a habit he had formed to keep Bolin from knowing the truth.

"It's nothing, Bo. I was just going to bed. Go back to sleep." Bolin furrowed his brow, his sleepy eyes becoming strangely focused.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Bolin said in a serious voice. Mako sighed, not looking him in the eye.

"Yeah. I know." But he _couldn't_ tell Bolin anything. Not when that anything could make him hate Mako forever. Or get him killed. Mako wasn't sure which was worse. At least the with the former, Bolin would still be alive.

It was better if he didn't know, safer for him that way.

Bolin sighed, resting his head back against his pillow, his eyelids descending. Mako stripped down to his underwear and crawled into bed, trying to get a couple of hours sleep. He laid in bed awake, not sure what the next twenty-four hours held for him.

"So," Tarrlok paused in his presentation, looking at Korra from across the table. He was standing in front of a map of Republic City, his arms behind his back. "What do you think?" Everyone along either sides of the table turned to see what the Avatar had to say. Korra stared at her hands in her lap, day dreaming of Mako. She was completely oblivious to whatever Tarrlok had to say. After a few moments of silence in the meeting room, the councilman cleared his throat.

"Korra?" She started, looking up distractedly.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry." Korra struggled to remember what he had been talking about. Something about Amon's hideout?

"I think the warehouse is a, uh, good place to start." Korra stuttered, hoping it was the right thing to say. Members of the task force slowly nodded their heads, murmuring in agreement. Korra slumped in her seat. Tarrlok gave her a cross look across the conference table. Korra rolled her eyes childishly at him.

"It's settled then. We'll meet here at City Hall tomorrow evening to investigate the warehouse." Tarrlok waved his hand. "You are dismissed." The room was filled with sounds of chairs being pushed back against the floor and people conversing with one another. Korra quickly got up from her seat and headed towards the door, fleeing the scolding she was bound to get from Tarrlok.

As people filed out of the room, Korra tried to duck her head and become invisible, but as the crowd dispersed, she found herself alone in the meeting room with Tarrlok.

"Korra," came the councilman's demanding voice. "I need to have a word with you." Korra cursed under her breath as she slowly turned to face him.

"Um, hey Tarrlok." Korra greeted tentatively. She didn't know why he wanted to talk to her, but she knew it couldn't be good. Tarrlok narrowed his eyes at her. Korra blinked back at him innocently.

"I've noticed that you've been…distracted lately." Tarrlok began, folding his arms behind his back.

"Distracted?" Korra repeated. "Oh, yeah. I have. You know, airbending practice and all. I would hate for you to think of me as a _half-baked_ Avatar." Korra laced her words with poison. Two could play at his political game. She refused to be cornered and forced into his plans like she had at his gala a couple of weeks ago. Tarrlok's face twisted in anger.

"You belong to this task force." he snapped, his demeanor changing dramatically from cool and collected to barely supressed rage. "As the Avatar, you have a responsibility to this city. You can't let anything else distract you from fighting Amon."

"My personal life is no business of your's." Korra spat, turning around to grab her parka from the coat rack.

Tarrlok interjected, grabbing her shoulder to prevent her from leaving. Korra glared at his hand, resisting the urge to break every bone in it. Tarrlok gave her a smile like poisoned honey.

"I know that you may be afraid, but-"

"_Afraid_?" Korra said furiously. "You think I'm afraid? You…you don't know anything about me. I'm doing more to stop Amon than you have!"

"Oh really?" Tarrlok smirked, his eyes glinting with malice. "What actions have you been taking to stop Amon? I would love to know." Korra gaped like a fish out of water, unable to answer him. She wanted to bang her head into a wall, angry for allowing herself to be cornered by the slimy politician, again.

Tarrlok smiled, knowing he had won. "I thought so." Korra glowered at him, wanting very badly to earthbend that smirk off his face. She shrugged his hand violently from her shoulder, turning on her heel to leave.

"Korra," Tarrlok said in a low voice. "I expect you to be at the raid tomorrow night."

"Yeah. Whatever." she huffed, throwing on her parka and rushing out the door. Snow fell from the evening sky, brushing her face like a frigid kiss. It reminded her of the South Pole. Korra's heart dropped as she all of a sudden felt very homesick.

"C'mon Naga. We're going home." Naga lifted her head, wagging her tail in excitement. But one look at Korra's face and the polar bear dog whined, her ears drooping.

"I'm fine." Korra assured her, rubbing Naga's head in that way she liked. She hopped on her back, and they headed towards the docks. Naga dove under the water as Korra created an air bubble surrounding them. They moved quickly, cutting through the water with ease. They swam away from the city, away from Tarrlok.

Korra entered the kitchen at Air Temple Island, poking her head through the door. She was surprised to see Tenzin sitting at the table, looking agitated.

"Hey Tenzin." Korra greeted somewhat sheepishly, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her. Tenzin looked up from his cup of cold tea. Korra realized that it was probably late at night. She could tell from the bags under his eyes that he had been waiting up for her. She was instantly filled with guilt.

"Korra? Where have you been, you should have been home three hours ago!" Tenzin scolded. Korra sighed, removing her parka and waterbending the melted snow from her hair.

"I"m really sorry. The meeting ended later than I'd planned. And Tarrlok had some…_words_ for me afterwards." Korra made a face.

"Tarrlok?" Tenzin said, his eyebrows shooting up towards the arrow on his forehead. "What did he say? Is he bothering you? I need to have some _words_ of my own with that-"

"Calm down, Tenzin." Korra interrupted his tirade. "It's not like that. It was just about the raid we're doing on some abandoned warehouse tomorrow night."

"Oh." he said, his face returning to its normal shade of red. "Well, that's alright I guess." Tenzin pushed back his chair, standing up.

"Well," Korra said loudly, stretching her arms. "It's late. I should be going to bed." She needed to get a few hours of sleep before dawn; she was going to need it. Korra palms broke out in a cold sweat at the thought of what she was going to do tonight. Her stomach twisted itself into nervous knots.

Tenzin opened his mouth to say something, but the black phone on the wall began to ring. Tenzin sighed, muttering something about people having the nerve to call at this time of night. He picked up the phone, holding it up to his ear.

"Hello? Yes, this is Councilman Tenzin speaking. I…what? Are you sure?" Korra paused in her departure from the kitchen to hear Tenzin's conversation. She glanced at his expression, which was a mix of surprise and horror.

"All of them? How could this have happened? Yes, yes, I'll be there right away. Goodnight." Tenzin placed the phone in the handle, looking years older than he did before picking it up.

"Tenzin?" Korra asked warily. "What's going on?" He gave her a grim look.

"The council," Tenzin said with a look of disbelief. "Has been taken captive by Amon." Korra's heart stopped. Her knees wobbled, threatening to give out under her.

"What? No, that's impossible. I was just with Tarrlok…" Korra muttered, holding onto a nearby chair for support. Tenzin seemed just as shocked as she was.

"Apparently it happened right after you left City Hall. The other three members were abducted at their homes." Korra's mouth became as dry as the Si Wong Desert. If Korra hadn't left when she did, it could have been her. _She_ could have been the one in Amon's clutches right now.

Tenzin's face was ashen and drawn. He was probably thinking the same thing. The airbender grabbed his cloak from the hook on the door. Korra frowned.

"Where are you going?" She asked him. Tenzin glanced at her over his shoulder.

"The police station. Chief Beifong and I need to discuss our plan of action. Right now." His eyebrows were knitted together. "Tell Pema what happened, but don't tell the children. And whatever you do, Korra,_don't leave the island_."

Korra felt like a small child, unsure and afraid. _Don't leave me, I'm scared_, she wanted to say. But now wasn't the time for second guessing.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here." Korra lied. She'd been getting better at that lately, she realized.

Tenzin gave her a terse smile before heading out into the cold night. As soon as the door closed behind him, she bolted to her bedroom, not wanting to waste any time.

She pulled open the screen door to the room, looking around frantically for a pad of paper and a pencil. She scrawled a message to Pema in her barely legible handwriting;

_ Pema,_

_The four other members of the council have been taken captive by Amon. Tenzin and I have gone to the police station to have a meeting with Chief Beifong. Don't tell the kids. Not sure when we'll be home._

_ -Love, Korra_

She sat back and read over it. It seemed like a reasonable lie. Nobody would know the truth until Tenzin came home. And by that time, Korra would be long gone. Her mind thought ahead to what she was about to do tonight.

Their plan wasn't especially complex, but it depended on a lot of factors, which made it risky. It was a predictable route of demise. But she was hoping that it was so predictable that Amon would overlook it and not see it coming. The knots in Korra's stomach tightened uncomfortably. She wasn't much of a strategist. What if they failed? What if they were captured? Korra's mind flashed with images of Amon from her nightmares. Equalists attacking Air Temple Island. Amon taking her bending. Losing everything.

She sighed, pacing her room. Maybe Tarrlok had been right. Maybe she _was_ afraid.

The thought of facing Amon made Korra want to throw up. One wrong move, one flaw in the plan, and everything was over. Korra wold lose her bending, Mako would most likely be killed, and Amon would have control over Republic City. Everything was riding on their success tonight.

Korra suddenly felt very dizzy. She rested a hand on her stomach as she felt her small dinner of fish and rice becoming unsettled. Korra leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. She was _not_ going to throw up. She was _not_ going to throw up…

Thankfully, the feeling passed. Korra sighed in relief, sinking down on the bed. Maybe tonight wasn't something to dread, she realized. Maybe it was an opportunity to rid herself of her fears. She was tired of being scared of Amon. It was time to end this constant terror she felt just at the thought of him. She was the Avatar, she wasn't supposed to be afraid. She glanced at the clock. It was close to two in the morning.

She grabbed her parka and the note to Pema, her resolve firm. Korra passed by Pema and Tenzin's room, slipping the note under the door. Korra had no idea when she would be coming back. _If_ she was coming back. The possibility made her limbs turn to jelly, so she walked faster. She couldn't back out now.

She returned to her bedroom, giving it one last look before crawling out the window. She scaled down the wall, knowing exactly where to climb in order to avoid being seen by the Order of the White Lotus Guards.

Once she was in the clear, Korra sprinted towards the docks. She reached the end of the pier and dived underneath without hesitation, the cool darkness of the sea engulfing her.

_((I APOLOGIZE A MILLION TIMES OVER. I tried to make this worth the wait, but how do I words. I probably screwed up Amon's character eek. More Korra POV in this chapter. I gave you some hints on their plan to take down Amon, but its not really creative. I had some issues with plot and some writer's block, which is why this chapter came out so late. I hope you guys like it! Leave reviews, questions or comments!))_


End file.
